


Warlords meeting spirits

by Fa113nM00n



Category: Sengoku Basara, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Kitsune Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kitsune!Dazai, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tags May Change, dragon!chuuya, spirit!bsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa113nM00n/pseuds/Fa113nM00n
Summary: In order to stop bandits from stealing his family's treasure, Chuuya had called for help. The help he got was from none other then Date Masamune, the one-eyed dragon of Oshu himself. Two dragons meets and the warlords learns about a different side of their world and just how important Chuuya's treasure actually was for the sake of everyone's survival.





	1. Their first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm a huge Sengoku Basara fan and have been that for the past... who knows how long actually X,D  
> I don't... Don't remember when I first played one of the games... X,D  
> Anyway... one would think that because of this fic Masamune is my favorite in the Sengoku cast... but my favorite is Mori Motonari. Buuut as he would never do something like this I went for my second favorite and I really ship Chuuya and Masamune... I think they would work really well together X,D  
> And... well... I won't upload this as often as I upload 'Like it was fate'... I don't even think that It's going to be a consistent upload-schedule on this one. Probably just gonna upload a chapter when I feel like it ^^'  
> Just... don't have any high hopes for this one... because I have no idea what I'm doing X,D

“Shit... I... I can't... let it... end like... this...”

Chuuya had his back against a gigantic tree deep within a dense forest surrounded by a big group of overconfident bandits. The redhead had been fighting non-stop for the past hours and the wounds have been adding up. If he was human he would surely already be dead from all the blood he has lost. But right now he could barely keep himself standing. He took the help of his family treasure to stand up. It was two of five swords. The blades were at least two meters and straight as an arrow. The sword's scabbards where made out of metal and had belts around them to seal the blades stuck inside their metal prison. One sword went in ruby red and gold while the other went in amethyst purple and silver white. The two swords looked far from any other swords and to damn expensive. The reason why Chuuya had been attacked by bandits in this time of war. Men that had run away from their duties towards their respective warlords and ended up needing to steal from lone travelers like the redhead. The shorter could hear a battle just outside of the forest with his inhumanly good hearing. He hated it, but he had no other choice. He couldn't let his father's hard work and his family's sacrifice go to waste because of some weak human bandits. The bandits inched closer and Chuuya took a deep breath. He lets go of the spell that made him look human and a pair of sheep horns grew out from his head, one horn on each side. A long slim tail grew out from where his tailbone was located. His nails grew longer and sharper, changing into a blood red color. His pupils slimmed down into thin lines and he let it out. He let out a loud roar that shook the whole forest and echoed far past it. Chuuya felt pathetic, but he needed help.

_Please! Help me!_

Masamune halted in his attack and Yukimura had to avert. Just narrowly missing his rival's neck. The steel blue gaze was turned towards the forest as he tried to figure out where that sound had come from. Kojuurou noticed that something was wrong and ran up to his lord.

“Lord Masamune? What is it?” Kojuurou asked as fast as he was at a hearing distance.

“A dragon...”

It was the only answer anyone got before Masamune retracted his swords into their scabbards and set off. His horse was fast at his side and soon out of sight with its owner on it's back.

“Sasuke?!” Yukimura suddenly yelled.

“Something happened in the forest.” Sasuke reported after appearing beside his captain.

“I have to go after him!” Kojuurou said, already on his horse.

“Ah! Wait for me!” Yukimura exclaimed.

“Men! You stay here! I'll be back soon with Lord Masamune!” Kojuurou ordered.

“Yes sir!”

After that Kojuurou and Yukimura sat off after Masamune. Sasuke followed too, up in the trees. In the end being the one catching up to Masamune the quickest. The bandits froze when they heard the thundering sound of hoofs getting closer and closer.

“It's the one-eyed dragon of Oshu! Date Masamune!”

“Fuck! Let's finish this quickly then!”

One of the bandits had a steel grip of one of his horns, keeping him standing. Ocean blue soon met with steel blue and Chuuya couldn't help the relieved smile from spreading.

“Human dragon... look after... my treasure... for me...”

Masamune's eyes widened. He hadn't heard the words, but he still knew what the creature in trouble had asked of him. The redhead no longer had any strength left. The two swords he had been guarding with his life hit each other once they landed on the ground and the ocean blue eyes slid shut. He heard swords that got drawn, the sound of a blade cutting the air, pain and then... darkness. Chuuya felt cold and heavy. But he felt relieved that someone had heeded his call for help. There was someone that could take care of his family treasure. So maybe... just maybe the redhead could finally... finally get some rest.

Masamune drew all six of his swords as he felt rage envelope his mind. He jumped off his horse and into battle. When Sasuke had finally caught up with the one-eyed warlord it was already over. The bodies of the bandits laid sprayed all over the area. Covering the ground in a red blanket. The warlord himself sat on his knees in front of one of the gigantic old trees, turned towards it. The ninja made an impressed whistle as he walked towards the other among all of the bodies.

“You warlords really are in a league of your own. There's closer to thirty armed men lying all over the place here.” Sasuke said as he walked.

“Some of the bastards got away...” Masamune grumbled.

Sasuke got curious over what Masamune was doing and went closer. His expression turned serious when he saw what the blue general had in his arms.

“Sasuke!”

“Lord Masamune!”

“Oh! Master!”

The ninja turned towards the other two as they got closer.

“What happened here?” Yukimura asked once he had stopped his horse and gotten of it.

“I'm none the wiser. You have to ask Lord Date.” Sasuke said with a gest towards Masamune.

“Lord Masamune, who are you holding?” Kojuurou asked.

Yukimura and Kojuurou came closer and soon stood beside Sasuke. Both of them got grim expressions when they saw the product of what had happened. In Masamune's arms laid Chuuya. Covered in wounds and blood leaking from his head. His tail was out, but he was missing his horn. That he wasn't human was obvious to everyone there.

“I was able to stop them from taking those weird looking swords over there. But as fast as they noticed me they cut of this guy's horns and started to retreat.” Masamune explained as he stood up, still with Chuuya in his arms.

“What are you planning to do Lord Masamune?” Kojuurou asked.

“Help him of course. The men should be able to help stop the wounds from getting any worse before we can get a real doctor to take care of him.” Masamune said as he started to walk towards his horse.

“You can't be serious? The guy's wounds are way too severe. He's surely dead already.” Sasuke stated in disbelief.

“No... he's not. I can still sense his burning spirit. Lord Masamune! Kai is the closest, let's take him there!” Yukimura suggested.

“M-Master!” Sasuke exclaimed.

“Sounds good. Go ahead and tell old man Takeda. Kojuurou! Take those swords with you! The guy asked me to look after them after all.” Masamune said.

“Understood! Sasuke!” Yukimura said as he turned towards the ninja.

“Yeah yeah, I got it!” Sasuke sighed before he disappeared.

Kojuurou took the two ridiculously long swords in his arms and followed his lord and his rival. Yukimura saw that Chuuya's tail was being dragged along the ground and lifted it up in his arms, to keep it from getting even more wounded as it already was. Masamune had no problems holding onto someone while riding, he rarely held onto his horse's 'reins' normally anyway. Kojuurou held onto his horse's reins with one hand and the other held onto the two swords he had been ordered to carry. Yukimura went of in top speed in order to get to his lord before Masamune. While the one-eyed had to take it slow because of the wounded he had in his arms. What none of them had realized, or even considered, was that Masamune hadn't been the only one that understood Chuuya's cry for help. In the shadows of the trees stood someone else, watched the group leave the area before stepping out from where he had been hiding. Hazel brown eyes turned red with anger over what mere humans had dared to do towards _his partner_. The brunet disappeared in order to track down the lowly lifeforms and take back what didn't belong to them.

 


	2. Lost memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chuuya wakes up he's somewhere unfamiliar. But when all came around, everything was unfamiliar. Because he could no longer remember anything but his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... decided to upload this thing because first it have been a week since last time and second I had the chapter finished written so why not X,3

When the ocean blue eyes opened again he was somewhere unfamiliar. He tried to move his body, but it hurt just to damn much. Chuuya heard the door slide open and turned to look who had arrived. The sunlight was blinding and the person in the doorway was nothing but a contour. But the ocean blue was still able to meet steel blue. Masamune made a confident smile as he stepped closer into the room before dropping down beside the mattress Chuuya was lying on.

“So you're finally awake! Took you damn long!”

“How... long?...”

“You have been out of it for two weeks already. The Takeda clan have sent some of their ninjas in order to find those bandits that attacked you.”

“Ban...dits?...”

Masamune looked at the one in bed in surprise and it suddenly dawned on him.

“You... do you even remember what happened?”

Chuuya was still for a moment before he slowly shook his head. His eyes were empty as they stared up towards the warlord who let out a big sigh over the new problem.

“How much do you remember?”

“My... my name... I... think...”

“You think? Anyway, tell me who you are then.”

“... Chuuya... Nakahara Chuuya...”

“Chuuya huh? Well, I can't really ask you what's going on if you can only remember your name.”

“Human dragon... you... saved me?”

“Huh? Yeah, and the names Masamune. Date Masamune, the boss of Oshu.”

“O...shu...”

“Did you remember something more?”

“I recognize... the name... Oshu...”

“Hmm~... Once you have healed completely I'll take you back with me then!”

“We're not... in Oshu?...”

“Old man Takeda agreed on helping us out with you. Kai was closest to the forest we found you in.”

“I... I see... I... I should thank you...”

“Hm...”

“What is... it?”

“Wait here and I'll be back soon.”

“O...Okay...”

Masamune had soon left the room and Chuuya was alone. While he was alone and could only stare up towards the ceiling while he tried to remember more about himself. But it all was fuzzy. Expect... he could remember a contour... a contour of a ten-tailed fox. Who was that... and why did he feel such rage when he tried to think about the fox. A few minutes later and the door opened up again. The smell of food filled the room and Masamune held a tray table in both hands. This time he wasn't alone. He had the company of Shingen, Kojuurou, Yukimura and even Sasuke. They all sat down around the mattress. Kojuurou helped Chuuya sit up and Masamune placed the tray with food over the redhead's lap. It was just some soup, something easy to swallow. But it still smelled delicious.

“Think you have enough strength to eat?” Kojuurou asked and Chuuya nodded.

The redhead carefully took up the spoon and was soon slowly eating. He couldn't say that he felt hungry, but he still didn't feel like it was any problem eating. And really, wouldn't it be rude not to eat when they had gone out of their way to get him something? Chuuya couldn't help the happy smile as he ate and his long tail slightly moved, scaring most of the humans in the room.

“So it is real...” Yukimura murmured in awe.

Chuuya looked up with a questioning expression.

“He was talking about your tail. Isn't it hard to have such a long tail by the way?” Sasuke asked.

The tail lifted itself up and the ocean blue eyes looked at it for a little bit before turning their attention towards the ninja.

“Is it hard to move that arm of yours? Or your leg?” Chuuya asked back instead.

Sasuke scratched his cheek while Shingen made a low chuckle.

“Date told us that you can't remember anything but your name. But do you remember what you are? Because, sorry for saying this, you can't be human if you survived the wounds you have been inflicted.” Shingen said.

Chuuya continued eating in silence for a little bit while he thought about the question.

“I'm a dragon spirit.” Chuuya finally said and the humans looked at him in disbelief.

“I knew you were a dragon... but a dragon spirit?” Masamune murmured.

The redhead looked among them and thought for a while how he could prove that he was far from a human. That's when he looked down at the spoon he was holding and he got an idea. Chuuya took a deep breath before he let go of the item in his hand. A red glow envelops both him and the spoon. Once the spirit no longer held in the spoon it didn't fall down, instead it started to float upwards. The humans stared in awe at the item floating a little bit over the redhead's hand. It only stayed afloat in a few moments before Chuuya lost his control and let it fall down into his hand again.

“Well, that proves pretty much everything you have told us.” Sasuke murmured.

“Then these two swords that Lord Masamune asked me to bring along can't be of this world.” Kojuurou said while taking up the two swords that had been lying closer to one of the walls.

“They really do look otherworldly...” Yukimura pointed out when everyone's attention shifted to the long metal objects.

Chuuya was done eating and placed the spoon beside the bowl on the tray. Masamune moved it out of the way and Kojuurou gave the redhead his two swords. The ocean blue eyes stared at the objects in his hands for a long time in silence.

“Do you remember anything when looking at them?” Shingen suddenly asked after a few minutes in silence and Chuuya looked up again.

“These are family treasure... but I can't remember much more about them.” Chuuya told them while turning his gaze back towards the swords.

“They look to be more for ceremonial purposes than for battle.” Kojuurou said after having studied them while Chuuya had been unconscious.

“Yeah, not only are they way to damn long to be easily drawn, but they also seem to be sealed inside their scabbards.” Masamune added with crossed arms.

Chuuya gently stroke a hand over the red golden sword before sighing in irritation.

“I really can't remember anything else. I'm sorry that I can't answer much of your questions.” Chuuya said looking up to the humans with a regretful smile.

“We shall try to figure things out. You should get some more rest while you still can.” Shingen said with a soft smile.

“Thank you for your kindness... but are you sure it won't cause any problems? I don't like the idea of being a burden.” Chuuya said looking among them.

“No worry! This is actually quite interesting! We still have a few days before we need to leave for Oshu. Take those days to rest.” Masamune said with a confident smile.

The humans slowly stood up and Chuuya nodded. He placed his treasure beside him before carefully laying down on his back to get some more rest. The ocean blue eyes closed and the others left.

Long after everyone had gone to bed and everything had gone dark in the house belonging to the Takeda clan, the door to Chuuya's room gently opened. Fog slowly slipped into the room and stayed close to the floor. Only the moonlight lit up the contour that had emerged in the doorway. The ten-tailed fox stood there for a few moments watching the redhead sleep before he decided to silently step into the room. The door slid closed and the fox walked over to the mattress the shorter slept on. The brunet sat down on his knees and sat there in silence for some time. Before deciding to do what he had wanted to do for oh so many years. The taller carefully raised one hand and stroke a few stray hair strands out of the lovely sleeping face. Chuuya made a complaining sound in his sleep and turned his head to the side, away from the touch. The fox froze before a pained chuckle left him.

“Are you still mad shorty?... Haven't it been long enough? Can't you forgive me already? My beloved dragon...”

 


	3. Keys not swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more of Chuuya's memories had returned and he was getting worried over just what it was he had forgotten.

Chuuya was out of it in another two days. When he woke up again it was already evening and the sun was going down. The redhead sat up with a groan and realized that most of his wounds had healed. Being a spirit really had its perks. Another day and he would be able to travel with Masamune and Kojuurou to Oshu without putting any strains on his petite body. Suddenly the dragon heard something and looked towards the closed door. It was kind of far from where he was, but he could hear Masamune and the others speak about something. There were three new voices too. Chuuya took a hold of his two swords and used them to help him stand up. His body wasn't that happy about moving around after such a long time asleep, but if he stayed still any longer he would start climbing the walls. So the redhead slowly moved over to the door and carefully slid it open. That was when he heard a small squeaky sound from just outside his door. The ocean blue eyes looked down and found a really small animal looking up towards him in surprise.

“Are you?... Monkey?” Chuuya asked as he slowly crouched down.

The little animal made more squeaky sounds and didn't actually seem scared. Chuuya tilted his head to the side before carefully reaching out a hand. The dragon where extremely careful with his claws when he carefully poked the little animal on the head. It made a complaining sound and the redhead tilted his head towards the other side. Before he carefully started to scratch the animal on the head. Now it made happy sounds and Chuuya couldn't help but smile. The animal soon made other sounds before starting to point in the direction of the voices.

“Is your friend with the others?” Chuuya asked while tilting his head back to the other side.

The little monkey made happy sounds again over being understood before it started to walk towards the voices. Chuuya stood up and with a single step, he was in front of the animal.

“Let me carry you.” Chuuya suggested and the little monkey wasn't against the idea.

Chuuya got closer and closer to the voices and soon realized that they were having some kind of meeting. Maybe he shouldn't come and interrupt them. But the little monkey seemed to have wanted him to go. Once at the door leading to the room with the voices, the redhead lightly knocked and it went silent.

“Come on in!”

That was Shingen that had spoken. Chuuya carefully slid the door open and peeked inside to see who was in there. Masamune, Shingen, Kojuurou and Yukimura sat around a big table together with two others. While Sasuke and a female ninja sat on the side. Were they speaking strategy? There was a lot of maps and other documents on the low table they had gathered around.

“So you're awake again. Did we make to much noise?” Masamune asked as he stood up.

Chuuya stepped out into the doorway and looked up towards Masamune that had walked over to him.

“Ah no... I was just curious... and a little monkey wanted me to come here with it.” Chuuya explained and mostly everyone in the room got a bit surprised.

“Isn't the monkey sitting over there?” Masamune teased, making a gesture towards Sasuke.

“Don't bend my name like that...” Sasuke sighed.

They all got a bit startled when they heard a low squeaky sound. Chuuya looked behind him and moved his tail so that its tip was in front of him and there the little monkey was sitting.

“Yumekichi! So that's where you went!” The longhaired brunet exclaimed.

The monkey jumped down from Chuuya's tail and ran over to its friend.

“Yume...kichi?” Chuuya echoed.

“So this is the dragon spirit you spoke of in your letter, Shingen?” The one dressed in white asked.

The ocean blue eyes turned towards the other two in the room.

“A deity vessel and a free spirit?” Chuuya said surprising everyone again.

“Oh right, you wouldn't know who we are! The names Maeda Keiji!” The longhaired brunet said.

“And I'm Uesugi Kenshin, it's a pleasure to meet you.” The one in white said with a light bow.

“Nakahara Chuuya...” Chuuya said with a light bow back.

“Now that I think about it... some of us haven't introduced ourselves.” Shingen suddenly said.

To that Chuuya could only nod.

“Well, that can't do! I'm Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!” Yukimura quickly said.

“I'm the tiger of Kai, Takeda Shingen.” Shingen introduced.

“The dragon's right eye, Katakura Kojuurou.” Kojuurou said with a bow.

“Sarutobi Sasuke from Sanada ninja squad.” Sasuke said from where he was sitting.

“Uesugi forces ninja, Kasuga.” The female ninja introduced with a bow.

Chuuya gave everyone a light bow after they had said their name.

“Why don't you come and sit down with us! The food should soon be done anyway, right?!” Keiji said with a big smile looking towards Shingen.

“You have a good nose. But he's right Nakahara, why not sit down and let us keep you company.” Shingen said and Chuuya nodded.

Kojuurou made room between himself and Masamune and Sasuke placed a pillow for Chuuya to sit on. The blue general helped the redhead sit down first and placed the long swords behind them, before sitting down himself. The steel blue gaze looked up and met Keiji's, who was grinning about something.

“What are you grinning about?” Masamune asked with irritation.

“Nothing! Nothing!” Keiji laughed.

Chuuya looked confused between the two before he looked down onto the table.

“Here's Oshu and here's Kai where we are right now.” Masamune said while pointing.

He had noticed the redhead's curiosity and Chuuya nodded. The shorter tried to read all of the names, but found it a bit too hard. Seemed like he had forgotten how to read too. The spirit made an irritated sigh after giving up trying to remember the kanji characters written on the maps.

“Have you forgotten how to read too?” Yukimura asked.

“Seems like it, at least I remember how to speak and the language.” Chuuya said with a smile.

“Must be frustrating not remembering things.” Keiji said.

Yumekichi walked over the table to Chuuya and sat down there, making a squeaky sound to get the dragon's attention. The redhead turned his attention towards the little animal and was soon scratching it under its chin.

“Sure, it's hella frustrating not remembering stuff. But I don't feel like fretting about it. A few memories have come back to me already, so it's just a matter of time.” Chuuya said.

“Have you remembered something new?” Kojuurou asked.

“I remembered something about my treasure.” Chuuya answered after looking up.

“Treasure?” Kasuga asked.

“The two swords that you have with you, correct?” Kenshin asked and Chuuya nodded.

“They're actually not swords. They're keys and there should exist five of them... but I... I can't remember much more... nor why I only have two... just that I need to find them all...” Chuuya explained turning his gaze down and in turn stopped cuddling with Yumekichi that looked a bit worried.

“Keys huh? Two hella fancy looking keys and there's supposed to exist three more.” Masamune said with his arms crossed.

“Maybe the other three got stolen by those bandits?” Kojuurou suggested.

“I hope that's the only thing that happened...” Chuuya murmured and glanced back towards the two swords lying on the floor behind him.

“What do you mean by that?” Yukimura asked.

“I can sense something from them... something powerful that's dormant as long as they're sealed inside their scabbard. Something extremely powerful is being sealed away within the five keys. If it's something good or bad... I can't tell. Just that it's powerful.” Chuuya murmured without taking his gaze from the two objects behind him.

If Chuuya concentrated hard enough he could see the air spark with powerful energy around the two objects. Everyone was silent for some time, when suddenly they could hear knocks on the door. Soon they were all sitting and eating together. The table with the maps and other documents got put away and they had a banquet. Chuuya couldn't help being swept along. The others had to make sure that he didn't drink too much sake because of his wounds. But they all seemed to have a good time together. Like the chaotic state of the country didn't exist. Like they weren't battle veterans but friends just having dinner together. When they had eaten up and it had gotten real late, Masamune and Kojuurou excused themselves and helped Chuuya back to the room he was borrowing. The redhead got tucked down by the two humans and the two of them was soon sitting beside the mattress.

“You seem to only need one more day of rest. So we shall start preparing for departure tomorrow and leave the next day at sunrise. The earlier the better.” Kojuurou informed.

“Alright... good night...” Chuuya said as he slowly fell asleep.

A soft smile spread on Masamune's lips as he gently moved some strains of hair out of Chuuya's face. The redhead made a low content purring sound and turned his head towards the warlord.

“Are you getting attached, Lord Masamune?” Kojuurou asked as they walked down the corridor.

“Seems like it. I don't really know why... I just feel like I should protect him. Somethings telling me that he have lost more than just his horns and his memories...” Masamune murmured.

“Maybe it's the dragon in you that's telling you those things.” Kojuurou suggested.

“Can very well be! Well, Kojuurou! Let's get some rest before we start preparing for tomorrow!” Masamune said with his confident smile.

“Understood Lord Masamune!” Kojuurou answered with a slight smile.

The fox was back that night. He had been coming back every night every since Chuuya had been taken in. Slowly trying to use talismans to heal the wounded dragon. This night the fox sat on his knees beside the mattress and looked down towards the sleeping dragon. Jealously flickering in the hazel brown gaze.

“Chuuya... why do you let a human touch you so tenderly... but I'm not allowed? Those lowly beings don't know the first thing about you...”

The fox had murmured to no one in particular. But the two swords resting on the floor beside the mattress flashed up for a few seconds, catching the hazel brown gaze. The brunet stood up and walked over to the two items and his gaze turned dark as he looked down on them. The bandaged fox slowly sat down on his knees again, looking at the two items for some time.

“I should hide these... I have to keep you safe...”

But as the fox reached out to take the two sword looking keys, Chuuya reached out too and placed a hand over them. The brunet froze and turned to look towards the other's face. But got a pained expression when he saw that the dragon was still asleep.

“Chuuya... please don't do this to me...”

The fox reached out towards Chuuya instead. But retracted his hand before he touched the other's cheek. Knowing that his feelings would be rejected again. It wasn't so weird actually... not after what the brunet had done.


End file.
